<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>骰子，玫瑰花 by peiwumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439907">骰子，玫瑰花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei'>peiwumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jd - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乔纳森在那不勒斯捡到一个玫瑰宝盒。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>骰子，玫瑰花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你相信梦吗。”</p><p>史比特瓦根听见自己的好友趴在桌子上，一只手还有气无力地拿着酒杯，他听出了好友迷惘与无助，同时带有恐惧地想到那些梦魇的故事。当窗外来自凌晨的带有腥味的海风吹入酒馆，吹散了他们的头发和桌上的纸屑，酒馆内乱糟糟的味道，而史比特瓦根正在谆谆善诱让乔纳森开口说出受困许久的梦。</p><p>只是这些梦于史比特瓦根来说过于晦涩，也过于难理解，仿佛是苍老的祖母在昏昏欲睡时三言两语提到的遥远传说，无头无尾，莫名其妙。</p><p>乔纳森在醉酒的呓语间提到那不勒斯，永不凋零的鲜花，金发男人，带有蛊惑的眼神和话语，他喘着粗气，确切地说：我每晚在想他。</p><p>史比特瓦根疑惑又不解，他本以为乔纳森会提及巨大的怪物，可怖的女巫，或者黏黏糊糊的蠕虫类，但是乔纳森提到的却是这些带有玫瑰味和爱情气息的字句。他很快判断这是某种有害的考古文物所造成的癔症，需要蜥蜴的左腿和鱼的鳞粉，还有来自遥远东方的朱砂，热水冲服。</p><p>乔纳森迷迷糊糊地合上眼皮，酒精在思想里蒸腾出一大片蚊虫般的烟雾，而迪奥就站在这片雾里，看不清脸和表情。他的心里每天都在起雾，每天都没有办法看清迪奥，所以他的心吸饱了渴望的水，变得饱胀，柔软，湿润。</p><p>他们喝了太多，原本只是出于重逢的激动之情和来到这种地道的酒馆大声说笑，但后来变成了乔纳森单方面的喝，史比特瓦根单方面的听，在喧哗里只能通过对方脸上的表情来读懂那开合的嘴到底在表达什么。</p><p>乔纳森说：我觉得他好美。</p><p>史比特瓦根说：你要再来一杯？</p><p>乔纳森醉得厉害，史比特瓦根搀扶着他走回家，而他一进家门就趴倒了睡着，史比特瓦根走后又立刻打开家门，倒入那鲜红的玫瑰花丛中，在玫瑰花的香气和对爱情的无限怀念中沉睡，压倒了一大片刚刚开花的玫瑰，鲜红如血，深绿如夏的汁水把他的衣服染成脏兮兮的深棕色。</p><p>乔纳森在天亮时悠悠醒来，他躺在花丛的泥土中，身下是死亡的玫瑰花，有蚂蚁在他的发下爬行，有甲虫被他的后背碾碎，有幽会的螳螂被他吵醒，有细小的黑色飞虫不知疲倦地爬在他的大腿上。他昏昏沉沉，妄想以为看见了迪奥，于是他随手摘下一朵玫瑰花食用，鼻尖弥漫着新鲜玫瑰花和露水的甘甜。</p><p>他咀嚼着，嚼碎了咽下去，越吃越多，这些苦涩的花瓣，伴随他对迪奥发疯般的渴望被咽下腹中。他尝到花瓣上类似过期肉类的甲虫味道，尝到蜗牛和小虫子在齿间被嚼烂，而他只是在余醉未消的时刻，在幻想中见到迪奥。</p><p>迪奥看着他，面容依然如雾气缭绕般看不清楚 。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>史比特瓦根调好了杀死癔症的药粉，走进庄园时却只看见乔纳森在玫瑰花丛中发烧，他大惊失色，连忙把这个在玫瑰花的香气中找不到方向的无头苍蝇扶到屋中，盖上被子。</p><p>乔纳森发了烧，呓语间透露出那不勒斯的玫瑰宝盒，宝盒里的幻象，正是那个幻想让他陷入这样绝望又渴望的境地，而史比特瓦根在一旁听完乔纳森的呓语之后大为震惊，使好友这般困扰的竟然仅仅是一个玫瑰宝盒，他百般询问，甚至假扮宝盒幻象里的男人询问乔纳森玫瑰宝盒在哪里。但是乔纳森却能狡诈地猜中他的想法，在迷幻的高烧和呓语中留存了一丝理智紧紧守住自己的秘密。</p><p>史比特瓦根问不出来，他只能把药粉用热水稀释逼乔纳森喝下，好清理一下他肚肠中难消化的蜗牛壳和玫瑰纤维，更多的是要让这些玫瑰花中潜藏的古老魔鬼无处可逃。</p><p>史比特瓦根说：他会害死你。</p><p>乔纳森说：他不会。</p><p>乔纳森的眼里带着理想主义者愚蠢的坚定，高烧痊愈后的脸色仍旧苍白，他坐在床上，内心无限怀念那些玫瑰花，期盼着再一次高烧，好再同迪奥相会。</p><p>他高烧的时候他并不难受，甚至有些欢愉。迪奥因此与他相会，他看清了迪奥的眼睛，那双如同鸡血石般漂亮的眼睛，迪奥的鼻子，迪奥的嘴唇，他抚摸着迪奥的乳房和臀部，翻滚在玫瑰花丛中，压烂了一大片玫瑰花。他紧紧抱着迪奥，体温带来融化的错觉，仿佛他们的内脏，皮肉都融化在一起，难舍难分。</p><p>他把阴茎插入迪奥的后穴，他们好像天生就该这样，完美地契合。迪奥的乳房柔软，充满弹性，乳头内陷，被吮吸时会可爱地突出来，迪奥说：这是乔鲁诺和你都吸过的地方。</p><p>乔纳森说：乔鲁诺是谁？</p><p>迪奥说：你的孩子。</p><p>乔纳森说：可是我没有见过他，我只梦到过你。</p><p>迪奥说：你在不同的地方让我受孕，明白吗？这个世界和梦境的世界是不同的，两个世界..我所在的世界你已经死去了，你的世界我不存在。你看，玫瑰花都可以被完美切成两半，世界也可以，我们也可以。</p><p>乔纳森闻到迪奥身上的香气，浓郁的玫瑰花香，滑腻的乳沟里带有汗液和唾液的味道。他的手指在迪奥的小腹打转，那里有一道狭长的疤痕，如同丑陋可怖的蜈蚣，他想，这里就是迪奥孕育了乔鲁诺的地方吗？迪奥怀孕，怀上他的孩子，腹部高高鼓起，好像发情期的青蛙，然后乔鲁诺突然就诞生了，没有从母亲的肉穴里，而是还在子宫里蠢蠢欲动的时候就被粗暴地从母亲的子宫抱出来，生育是一件谋杀青蛙的事情，那银色的刀划开雪白的肚皮，血，黑色的血，连接他们的只有长长的脐带，剪掉之后他还算是迪奥的孩子吗？</p><p>乔纳森说：我爱你。</p><p>迪奥说：那就找到我。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>史比特瓦根描述乔纳森：你连续高烧了一个星期，一直说胡话，说那不勒斯啦，迪奥啦，玫瑰啦，你的脸红得像火鸡，你烫到能煮鸡蛋，但是医生说你没病，没感染风寒或者其他的传染病，也许是恶魔附体...我认为需要叫神父来看看你。你现在需要一些锑和一些玫瑰糖浆来排泄吗？也许这样恶魔才会跑出来。</p><p>乔纳森打断他的话，“不需要，我从来没有这么舒服过。”</p><p>他几乎是立刻恢复了，恢复得很好，这让史比特瓦根愈加坚信自己的偏方有寻常的药比不上的功效。</p><p>史比特瓦根在的时候乔纳森在书房里和他喝茶，聊天，观察乔纳森的言行举止以确保高烧没有弄坏他的头脑。史比特瓦根不在的时候乔纳森便找了魔似的站在玫瑰花丛中企图在自己压死的那些玫瑰花中重新种上新的玫瑰花，但种子从不发芽，在盖上泥土后立刻萎缩腐烂，散发出青涩的臭气。</p><p>乔纳森最终放弃了种下种子的妄想，他抚摸这块光秃秃的土地，在玫瑰花的田园中是如此突兀，仿佛一个人的脑袋上无端地少了一大块头发。</p><p>在乔纳森沉浸于对迪奥的思念时，玫瑰花园吸引了扇着巨大翅膀和有着亮闪闪鳞粉的蝶，它们睁着畸形的圆眼睛，神似人类的形态令人恐惧，它们把更多的玫瑰花传播到四周的山坡上。</p><p>乔纳森每天在孤独中怀揣着冰凉的玫瑰宝盒，像抱着一块冰，无论如何也不知道该怎么找到迪奥。他在拒绝好友来访的日子里昏昏沉沉，梦到迪奥牵着乔鲁诺，坐在公园的长椅上，迪奥什么话都没有说，也没有看他，只有乔鲁诺用那双同他几乎一模一样的眼睛平静地注视着自己的父亲，乔鲁诺的嘴唇微微开合，乔纳森还是准确辨认出了他的话语：要快。</p><p>要快。</p><p>乔鲁诺看着他，快消失了，快要寻找不到了，如果再不快点，就再也没有办法见面了。</p><p>去找普奇神父，快去，父亲。</p><p>乔纳森猛然惊醒。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>普奇神父居住在不远处的教堂，专门为穷人和麻风病人祈祷。父亲是地道的纯种白人，娶了一个黑人女奴，而普奇向教会证明了自己祖上三代都是纯种的白人才得以进入神学会，毕业之后来到这座是尘土和粪便的小城市，心甘情愿把这一生都献给上帝和圣经，穷人和富人。</p><p>教堂门口常有吱吱叫的老鼠跑来跑去，鸽子在门沿上拉屎，水池堆积着烂叶和甲虫，蚊子在里面繁殖了世世代代，普奇神父孤独地在这所偌大宛如被废弃的教堂里度过了十几年，同他信仰的上帝、忠诚的狗、以及一个老修女为伴。</p><p>普奇神父此举无疑带有极大的悲剧色彩，这种色彩和他堪称道德模范的一举一动都让他成为了全城的人最为信任的存在，但是乔纳森觉得这不是他真实的样子，乔纳森经常对史比特瓦根嘟囔说：他像个木偶。</p><p>而乔纳森怀揣着玫瑰宝盒，小心翼翼地推开教堂的门，他摸到了一手浮灰。</p><p>普奇站在布告台上翻阅一本《圣经》，他没有意外，仿佛一早就知道乔纳森会来。</p><p>“你就是迪奥的选择。”</p><p>普奇定定地看着他，他见过了这双宝蓝的眼睛上千次，而这双眼睛都主人依然如同第一次见到他那样，充满好奇和希望。普奇的心里顿时升起某种残忍的怜悯，好比食用一只野兔。</p><p>乔纳森并不能准确弄懂普奇话语中的全部词汇，他听见普奇用他听不懂的拉丁语嘀咕了几句古怪的咒语，薄薄的嘴唇快速开合，仿佛在诅咒什么人。</p><p>“你想知道什么。”</p><p>陈述句，仿佛只是例行公事，索然无味。他知道乔纳森需要什么，他很早以前就为迪奥办事了，熟练到如同背到滚瓜烂熟的诗歌。他的舌头在口腔里转了一圈，微微卷起，吐出薄荷味的字句。</p><p>“迪奥..我是说，该如何找到他，把他带回来。”</p><p>“找到入口，用你手心里的血。”</p><p>“入口在哪？”</p><p>“你看见就会知道那是入口。”</p><p>普奇合上《圣经》，空气里弥漫着书页里的粉尘，这让乔纳森陷入了某种谵妄中，他想起夏季的蚊子幼虫，扇动翅膀从湖水里飞起，一大片黑色的网落下来，使得牛羊痛苦不已，发出来自地狱般的呻吟。</p><p>“你走吧，我的回答结束了。”</p><p>这些回忆让普奇的动作无端地看起来好像来自地狱的举动，召唤着恶魔，召唤着魔鬼，召唤着地狱三头犬。但实际上普奇只是站在那，目光冰冷，无情地驱逐这个来访者，他的手心既没有火焰，也没有恶魔的头颅。</p><p>乔纳森想说什么，他还是挪动脚步，退出了这修道院中浓郁到让他快要喘不过气的粉尘味，好像这里从来没有人打扫过，就连普奇都只是在这里向他演一场戏。</p><p>普奇看着乔纳森合上修道院沉重的大门，仿佛推动了沉重的钟。他注视眼前的虚无，怀揣着厚厚的圣经，“第三千四百五十六个。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>乔纳森思索了一路普奇的话语，那高深的姿态和平静到一早就认为乔纳森会来的神情深深烙印在他的脑海里。</p><p>“你看见就会知道那是路口。”</p><p>他细细咀嚼这句话，这句话夹杂着粗大的石灰和灰尘的味道，他一点点咬碎了，品尝这没有滋味的话语，路过泥塘和贩卖玫瑰花的小贩身旁，路过喧哗的集市和新鲜出炉的小动物点心，而他始终低下头，魔怔一般地苦苦冥想。偏偏迪奥的背影和乔鲁诺那双又大又沉静的眼睛总闪过他的思想，他们在向他求助。</p><p>乔纳森自己也不知道怎么走回家，又是怎么再次坐在这些玫瑰花旁，在玫瑰花的海洋里，抱着宝盒，平静地消磨时间。</p><p>玫瑰花在他的庭院里绽开了，六月的天气热到乔纳森后知后觉流了一身的汗，太阳热烈地挂在天空中，不知疲倦地散发出足以使海洋蒸发的高温。玫瑰花开了，斑烂的蝶钻进猩红的花瓣之中吮吸花蜜，绿叶散发出腥而潮湿的绿。在这一大片玫瑰花之中，乔纳森看见了那一朵最高的，缺了一瓣，仿佛是被咬下了。</p><p>这就是“入口”。</p><p>乔纳森的大脑里突然闪过这如某种神旨降临的想法。</p><p>他抽出随身携带的刀，划开了手心。</p><p>乔纳森的血顺着手腕滴在玫瑰花的花瓣上，花心中，有的甚至落到了花身下的土壤里。新鲜的血滴在花上，不见滑落，被花吸收了。</p><p>乔纳森逼迫自己流血，感到伤口即将愈合他便用力地分开伤口，虔诚的血一滴一滴流入花心。这朵玫瑰花开始迅速地腐败了，肉眼可见地枯萎，叶子蜷缩，花瓣变成丑陋的棕色，花一点点皱缩，一点点变得矮小，瞬间失去了所有的水分，变得好像老人的脸皮，张开嘴巴尖叫，又迅速地化作灰烬，只留下在土壤上的形似瓢虫的玫瑰果。</p><p>他捡起那两颗玫瑰果，刚刚玫瑰花上展示的神迹已经让他折服，他不抱以任何的疑心，他把玫瑰果放在胸口的口袋里，贴着心脏。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>乔纳森醒来的时候迪奥就依靠在他的身侧。</p><p>迪奥还在睡，长发散在肩上，睫毛微微颤抖，浑身赤裸，雪白的躯体如同一条漂亮的丝绸，嘴唇微微张开，鼻梁在侧脸投下一小片阴影。</p><p>那两颗玫瑰果不翼而飞。</p><p>他吻了一下迪奥的额头，受伤的手轻轻地抚摸迪奥柔软的头发，睡着的迪奥乖顺又安静，比起在梦里见到的，色情又狂傲的迪奥，现在的迪奥更容易让乔纳森怀揣着柔情。</p><p>“你快把我看出一个洞了，JOJO。”</p><p>迪奥说，血红的指甲滑入乔纳森的腰腹，轻轻握住那根炙热的阴茎，他笑得轻佻又狡猾，察觉到了乔纳森的欲望，吐出的舌头好像蛇，身上的香气好像被揉碎的，烂熟的玫瑰花，就连贴在乔纳森脖子上的舌头都带有危险的触感。</p><p>“迪奥..”乔纳森知道迪奥要做什么，所以他任由着迪奥翻身坐在自己的身上，双手撑在自己的胸口，柔软的翘臀抵在他半勃的阴茎上方。</p><p>“你爱我。”迪奥咬住他的嘴唇，手掌令阴茎更加精神抖擞，指引着这根阴茎插进他的身体，一点点填满他的空虚。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>*<br/>乔鲁诺已经习惯了母亲这种贪得无厌的姿态。</p><p>迪奥带着他欺骗了无数个世界的乔纳森，他的生物钟和年龄也在这些世界的间隙里被扭曲，所以他一直是这幅模样，迪奥也永远年轻，永远美艳。</p><p>迪奥说，你是工具，我需要你给乔纳森施压。</p><p>乔鲁诺说，我知道。</p><p>他坐在客厅里，精心修剪一束玫瑰花，房间里传来母亲在情欲的浪潮下兴奋的尖叫。他不为所动，用剪刀剪掉玫瑰花上坚硬的刺，往透明的花瓶里倒上水，撒了一点点盐，然后把花插进去，乔鲁诺用手指逗弄玫瑰花，他的脸上有着不属于孩童的平静。</p><p>迪奥爱无数个乔纳森，恨无数个乔纳森。迪奥把他生下来之后连奶水都不肯给予他，因为他要把奶水抹在乔纳森的嘴唇和阴茎上。所以乔鲁诺对乳房的概念不是迪奥那对雪白无暇的乳房，而是是母羊的肉粉色，有着褐色斑点的乳房，乳汁带着草的腥甜和泥土的芬芳，他学会了和母亲一样贪得无厌的吮吸，他还不会走路时就先无师自通地喊那只母羊为“妈妈”，即使迪奥后来把他从脏兮兮的羊圈里带走，他也不肯喊迪奥“妈妈”。</p><p>乔鲁诺四岁的时候迪奥用花瓶砸死乔纳森。迪奥在乔鲁诺面前一丝不挂，真正的乳房微微鼓胀，沾着父亲的口水，腿间每走一步就会滴出父亲的精液，而迪奥握着沾满血的花瓶，也许是不解气，朝着父亲已经死去的面颊重重摔去。</p><p>乔鲁诺看着母亲，他捡起了没有摔碎的，沾着父亲的血的花瓶，血还有点温热，死亡的味道，他闻了闻，把花瓶抱在怀里。他从来不怀疑迪奥看见他的时候其实是想把他掐死，但是迪奥没有这么做，而是平静地命令他把花瓶洗干净，放在架子上。</p><p>他一动不动，仿佛傻掉了。迪奥先是过来扇他耳光，他的鼻血顺着嘴唇和乔纳森的血混在一起，他还是一动不动。后来迪奥就把乳头塞在他的嘴里，他终于反应过来，机械性地蠕动口腔，迪奥先是愣了，后来尖锐地笑着，骂他和乔纳森一个德行。乔鲁诺尝到母亲没有奶水，乳头不是新鲜的新生味道，是死亡的味道，是死亡的父亲竭力在迪奥的躯体上留下的味道。</p><p>乔鲁诺在母亲的乳房上留下了父亲的血痕。</p><p>乔鲁诺抱起花瓶，摇摇摆摆地找到摆放花瓶的架子，踮起脚尖费力地摆上去。他走出门，久违地闻到了玫瑰花的香气，摸到阳光的时刻他感到剧痛的灼热感，皮肉滋滋烧焦，他退回了屋子。</p><p>他想呼喊母亲，他听见母亲满足的呜咽，想起他曾看过母亲因为高潮而蜷缩的脚趾，丰满的乳房被肏得抖动，那根丑陋的阴茎插入母亲的后穴，而母亲面容扭曲，淫荡地吐出舌头。乔鲁诺有些恶心，他没有叫迪奥，而是把手塞回口袋里，独自一人坐在沙发上，一动不动。</p><p>迪奥曾厌恶地对他说：你为什么这么像乔纳森。</p><p>乔鲁诺沉默，他想说“因为他操了你”，但是他没有说，迪奥是不合格的母亲，不会给予他教育，只会给予他耳光。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>迪奥的唇覆盖上乔纳森的唇，他说：你愿意把一切献给我吗。</p><p>乔纳森看着他的眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖，“我愿意。”不解其意，他读不懂迪奥眼睛里的秘密，但是他愿意把一切献给迪奥。</p><p>迪奥呆在乔纳森的身边，他陪着乔纳森欣赏玫瑰花，陪乔纳森看书，甚至颇有闲心地陪乔鲁诺玩飞行棋，乔鲁诺低头把骰子丢在桌子上，然后移动了自己的棋子，迪奥捏着他的耳朵，说：你不要想告诉乔纳森任何东西。</p><p>乔鲁诺面色如常，他的棋子跳到另一边，“你知道我不会的。”</p><p>迪奥没耐心和乔鲁诺玩，乔鲁诺也不喜欢和他玩，他不遵守规矩。迪奥干脆站起来去书房找乔纳森，乔鲁诺猜到他一定要和乔纳森做爱，乔鲁诺喝了一口牛奶，继续投骰子。</p><p>乔鲁诺喜欢投骰子，喜欢投骰子的声音，他可以猜出每一次投出的数字，这些数字没有一点的变化，就好像每一次迪奥都会杀死乔纳森，就好像他一点都没有长大，就好像他永远喝牛奶，永远帮迪奥清洗花瓶，永远眼睁睁看着乔纳森被杀死。</p><p>他想救父亲，他尝试过给乔纳森递纸条，给乔纳森暗示，但是无一例外地失败，乔纳森总是温和地告诉他：我会好好做你的父亲的。他看见迪奥在乔纳森的身后，冷漠地看着他，然后他走出房间后就被迪奥扯着头发往墙上撞，撞到他晕晕乎乎，脑袋肿起大包，这时迪奥就扮演着温柔母亲的角色，心疼地给他上药，乔纳森也只把这件事当做小朋友的不开心。</p><p>后来乔鲁诺放弃了，他不停地投骰子，希望它有一天碎成两半，不要让他猜到，他很快又意识到：我已经猜中了另外的结局。</p><p>迪奥走进乔纳森的书房时乔纳森正在写论文，他随手抽下一本书，坐在乔纳森的身边看书，乔纳森扭过头朝他笑，笑容带着羞涩和不安。迪奥知道他要做什么，所以迪奥维系着面容上的无知，内心又一次陷入可怕的阵地。</p><p>“迪奥...我想...”</p><p>乔纳森掏出戒指，半跪在他的面前。</p><p>“和我结婚吧，找普奇神父证婚。”</p><p>迪奥突然感到阵阵晕眩，危机感大作：他快消失了，再不杀死乔纳森的话。他伸出了手，搭在乔纳森的手心里，接受那枚和手指严丝合缝的戒指。</p><p>乔纳森心里充满幸福的喜悦，他不住地亲吻迪奥的面颊，迪奥低头看着戒指，内心感到迷惘和厌烦。他厌烦了杀死乔纳森，厌烦了带着乔鲁诺在这些世界里跳跃，甚至厌烦了乔纳森愚蠢的求婚，他抚摸着这枚婚戒，他想和乔纳森生活下去。</p><p>他想和乔纳森生活在这座庄园里，食用美味的鳟鱼，鱼子酱，葡萄酒，想和乔纳森一起研究太阳日升日落的形状，想听见钟摆的声音，听见乔纳森的声音，听见风吹雨落，他想和乔纳森一起生活。</p><p>迪奥轻轻拥抱乔纳森，他说：如果我有一天消失了，你会怎么样。</p><p>乔纳森说，我会继续爱你，继续寻找你。</p><p>他的肩膀湿热，有鳄鱼的眼泪滚烫地灼烧他的内心，迪奥吻住他的耳垂，将他拽到床上。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>乔纳森向史比特瓦根介绍迪奥，迪奥穿着浆白的衬衫，坐在乔纳森的身侧，收敛了一点倨傲的姿态，但依然使史比特瓦根拽着乔纳森的衣角窃窃私语：他真的是你认为可以做妻子的那个人？我认为他煞气太重，你会受伤的。</p><p>乔纳森确切地点点头，带着大无畏的勇气，望向迪奥。</p><p>史比特瓦根开始提起庄园四周的玫瑰花，这些玫瑰花疯狂地生长，一夜之间占据了全部的田野，空气里弥漫着恶臭的花香，而人们不得不用巨大的剪刀剪掉这些美丽的玫瑰好种植庄稼，他提起这些，认为这些是上帝某种仇恨的代表。</p><p>乔纳森兴致缺缺，只问什么时候可以见证他和迪奥的婚礼。</p><p>史比特瓦根不说话了，迪奥让他很不舒服，不自在，所以他对乔鲁诺更感兴趣。乔鲁诺自己坐在一旁，晃着腿，撑着脑袋和乔纳森新给他买的金鱼对视。金鱼说：咕嘟，你为什么不开心，乔鲁诺说：咕嘟，因为我不知道阳光是不是真实的。</p><p>史比特瓦根打断了乔鲁诺和金鱼的交流，询问他对玫瑰花怎么看，乔鲁诺丢下一把骰子，指指骰子：象征循环。</p><p>“为什么是循环？”</p><p>“因为像骰子，这个世界的一切都是骰子，虽然是随机的，但猜中结局就能赢。”乔鲁诺捏起一颗骰子，左看右看，“这就是循环。”他举起骰子给史比特瓦根看。</p><p>“这颗骰子可以给我吗？”</p><p>“请便。”</p><p>迪奥冰冰冷冷的目光死死地盯着看着乔鲁诺，而乔鲁诺只是低头喝了一口葡萄汽水，继续同金鱼用咕嘟咕嘟的语言聊天。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>结婚那天更多的红玫瑰疯狂地盛开，覆盖了整片原野，香气蒸腾出透明的水雾，使人快要喘不过气来，同时阴云遮蔽了大部分的阳光，快下雨了，乔纳森不管这些不详的证明，依然和迪奥前往普奇那个同样让人喘不过气的教堂征婚。</p><p>乔鲁诺跟在他们的身后，他知道迪奥的后背已经变得透明，看起来晶莹剔透，好像玻璃或者名贵宝石。乔鲁诺摸摸被阳光灼烧的伤口，那里已经结痂，摸上去依然带着某种劫后余生的刺痛。现在他知道迪奥为什么不让他接触阳光了。</p><p>迪奥面容平静，这次他的衣服里没有那把刻着玫瑰花的银色小刀，他的胸口插了一朵艳丽的玫瑰花，露水闪着爱情慌乱的光，他以一种决绝的姿态，挽着乔纳森的手臂。</p><p>他知道自己接下来的时日会一点一点变得透明，一点一点消失，但是他无所畏惧，他想和乔纳森一起生活。</p><p>“我下午想去外面走走。”</p><p>“好啊，一会带乔鲁诺吃过午饭就去。”</p><p>他们走进教堂，普奇站在那里，老旧的红毯在昏暗的教堂里烂败，上帝画像正在被蚕食，这里的一切都在腐烂。</p><p>普奇从迪奥的眼神中读出了死亡的气息。</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p>迪奥低下头，和乔纳森交换婚戒。</p><p>一根巨大的十字架突然刺穿了他的胸口。</p><p>迪奥闻到上面有盐和银的味道，他来不及给乔纳森戴上婚戒，缓缓地倒下去。</p><p>“我想和你一起生活。”</p><p>他的嘴开开合合，他不知道乔纳森能不能听懂。迪奥的躯体迅速地融化成一摊恶臭的透明黏液，顺着有高低差的楼梯，淌到门外，混合着大雨的雨水，彻底被稀释。</p><p>乔鲁诺捡起母亲的婚戒，看了一眼史比特瓦根，骰子裂成两半了，中间可以塞纸条。</p><p>–end–</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>